Hayabusa
Hayabusa was the first dog met by Amaterasu in her quest to defeat Orochi. He was found in Kamiki Village and could be fed to earn Praise. Hayabusa constantly accompanied his owner, Mushi. The pair would play games that often angered Mushi's Mama. Hayabusa originally went by the name Chu and was always referred to by his original name by the Eight Canine Warriors and Princess Fuse. Personality In the beginning, he was a normal dog. Later, you would find out that he was lazy. It turns out that he isn't the real Hayabusa, as the real one had died, and because of the glaring resemblance, New Hayabusa took the place of Old Hayabusa. He stays in Kamiki after you fight him because of the fact that before Old Hayabusa died, he told New Hayabusa that on the night of Orochi's return, an arrow would kill Hayabusa's owner, Mushi. Before the Kamiki festival, an arrow from the sky created by Orochi almost killed Mushi, but New Hayabusa saved him and has since stayed by his side to protect Mushi. Appearance Story Ōkami The original Hayabusa was killed fighting demons trying to save Mushi's father before Amaterasu began searching for the Eight Canine Warriors. The dog that was confused for Hayabusa was told by the dying original Hayabusa to save Mushi from an arrow at the Kamiki Festival. Mushi thought that he was the real Hayabusa because they were the same breed. After Amaterasu waited until night, Hayabusa explained this and the orb went to Amatarasu and once the Kamiki Festival started, the arrow appeared and Hayabusa knocked Mushi out of the way just in time. It is later revealed that Mushi knew that Hayabusa wasn't the real one all along, since he knew that his old dog would not have left his father to die. Ōkamiden Hayabusa appears in the sequel, still by Mushi's side in Kamiki Village. He does not play an important role in Okamiden. Bestiary Entry "Chu" stands for "loyalty." To give one's whole life for the good of one's master... To focus on the goal with all of one's concentration... Strategy The battle can be easier if Amaterasu attacks with the Devout Beads as she can avoid getting close. Amaterasu should watch for a sparkle that shimmers just before Chu's attack and jump away when Chu lunges forward, then continue the pummelling. Chu uses a quick rock-kick attack that can come out in the thick of battle, making it hard to see. This can usually be avoided simply by running away, though using Power Slash to destroy the rocks as they come can also help. Chu digs many holes around the battlefield. If Amaterasu steps on a hole she will be temporarily trapped and at Chu's mercy. Chu will get dizzy and become with enough attacks, opening him to Power Slash attacks that deal considerable damage. Trivia *The oddly shaped turnip that you bring Hayabusa looks like Mr. Orange's head. *Hayabusa (はやぶさ) literally means peregrine falcon. *Hayabusa's 'Canine warrior name' is Chu. Category:Ōkami Characters Category:Ōkamiden Characters Category:Eight Canine Warriors Category:Canines